Life
by BSBSk8r1
Summary: Ok, it's 3 chapters, I'm going to have a plot twist on Ch.4, so don't get mad about the end...um....I'm not good at these
1. the New Girl

Jamie Waite walked over to Caitie Roth's locker

Jamie Waite walked over to Caitie Roth's locker. "Caitie, we need to talk," he said.

Caitie nodded. "I hate to tell you this, but I really hope you don't think we're dating. I like you, but it's more of a brother-sister thing and dating you just wouldn't feel right.

Caitie laughed. "James. I've told you this before. I. Don't. Date. Dating's for superficial people, like Val and Tyler. It's stupid."

"Okay. Good," Jamie answered. "There's this girl, she's new, a senior, and she's pretty. I just didn't think you'd want me to date someone who wasn't you. Want me to walk you to class?" Jamie held Caitie's hand and they started down the hall.

Becka Walker sighed. It was her first day at a new school, and she was lucky to have even found her locker. Now the problem would be getting to her first-hour class on time. She got her 3-ring binder and a notebook out of her backpack and threw it into the locker. Becka slammed the locker door shut. She glanced around, looking for someone to ask where her class was. At first, she didn't see anybody who she thought she could talk to, a bunch of cheerleaders, and some people who just looked scary. Then, she saw this short black-haired girl walking with a cute taller guy with dark, spiky hair. "Hi. Can you tell me how to get to room 213?" Becka asked. 

"Well, we're going there anyway. Want to walk with us?" the girl asked. Becka nodded, not wanting to seem to enthusiastic. As they were heading downstairs, the man who Becka assumed was the vice-principal or something stopped them. "Jamie and Caitie, you're about to be late to class again. One more detention for either of you and you get a whole week of detention in my office." 

"We're right outside the door to our class, Mr. Carlson," the boy, who Becka had just heard Mr. Carlson call Jamie, explained. "If you'll move, we'll be able to get there in time." The principal moved aside and Caitie, Becka and Jamie walked into the classroom. The bell rang and everyone but Becka sat in their seat. The teacher walked in. 

Across the room, Val Lanier was talking with her boyfriend, Tyler Connell. "What's up?" she asked him. Val was wearing her cheerleading uniform and Tyler was wearing his football jersey. 

"Nothing," replied Tyler, "just looking forward to the football game tonight." Val could tell that Tyler was keeping something from her. "Something's bothering you, Ty. I can tell." 

Tyler knew he should tell Val, but didn't want to. "Nope. Nothing." "Whatever. I'm here to talk if you need someone,' Val said.

Later that day, at lunch, Val and Tyler were sitting down with their trays of slop, as Tyler always called the cafeteria food. Hank Beecham walked up to them and sat down next to Val. "See if you can get Jamie over here. We need to talk about work. All four of us." Val got up to find Jamie. _This is one way to get out of eating, _she thought. _Just don't stay in the cafeteria for the whole lunch._

"Alex said that we need to have a fifth EMT, another EMT-I, because we're going to be the only 5 on Kingsport EMT staff. Alex said the funding is being cut and we have to be willing to be available all the time, night and day. If we get a fifth, we can easily cut down on hours though." Hank explained.

Tyler, who had been saying nothing, replied, "I might know someone. There's this girl in my chem class, my lab partner. I was talking and this girl said she already had her EMT-I training and is working on Paramedic."

Later that night:

Jamie was at home, in the trailer that he lived in with his dad. He was alone, his father was probably out at a bar or something. Jamie suddenly heard the key in the door and went into his room. He looked at his clock. _Good, only one more hour until I get to leave for work_, he thought. Jamie started to think about Becka and how she actually treated him like a human. He wasn't used to it. With a perfect brother who was a pre-med student at some expensive college on a football and academic scholarship and a less than perfect father, Jamie knew his life was more than messed-up. Jamie dared to go to the refrigerator to get a can of Pepsi and looked for his father. No one was there. Jamie was all right with that because his father being home when he had to leave was one of the worst things.

The same time, At Val's

"Val, aren't you going to eat any dinner?" Her mom asked. "Nope, I had a big lunch. I'm not hungry," answered Val.

Even Later that night:

Becka walked into the EMT station in the hospital. Jamie and Tyler weren't saying anything, but Hank and Val were talking about the Cobra's victory at the football game. Becka went over to Tyler, feeling that she owed him something for getting her the job. "Hi, Tyler. Thanks for getting me on the squad." She said. "If you need me to do you a favor, just tell me." Becka left Tyler to go talk to Jamie. "Hi. You're Jamie, right?" Jamie nodded. "Are you okay? You weren't quiet this morning." Jamie began to tell Becka, but regretted it after he finished his story. How could he tell a girl he'd only met that morning all of his problems? He did, but couldn't tell why.

The next Day:

"So do I move with my mother or do I live here with William?" Tyler asked Val and Hank…..

More later……………………………………………………………..


	2. A Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat. 

Author's Note: Ok, the other focused mainly on their social lives, this one will focus more on their lives as EMTs. Sorry I skip around so much, I just don't have time to write everything, and I don't want to bore you with the details. And don't say stupid stuff in reviews like I misspelled a word or something (I haven't had any stupid ones, and I'd like to keep it that way :-) 

Tyler regretted his decision as soon as he'd said it. Before anyone could say another word, he cleared his dishes from the table, grabbed his jacket, and left for work. Tyler knew that now William was going to ruin his life even more. If he'd moved, though, he'd be away from his friends. Hank, even Jamie, and Val…especially Val. 

Hank, Becka, Val, Tyler, and Jamie all climbed into the ambulance. They had to go to the amusement park for work. Alex had told them about the assignment there a week ago. The local park wanted to have an EMT squad on duty all weekend. Alex explained that his teenagers were good, but they were all he had. The entire squad would be in the park at all times, but they only had to have one person in the ambulance to take calls. 

"Who's going to stay in the ambulance?" Jamie asked. "We could trade off every hour." Tyler shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'll stay here. I'll tell you if I get bored." This seemed to bother Val. "We don't want you not to ride anything. If you want to trade, that's okay. I won't mind staying here some." Tyler nodded, which seemed to be good enough for Val. 

Val, Jamie, Hank, and Becka walked through the park. "Is it true that this place has some of the best roller coasters in the state?" "I don't know. Wanna find out?" was Jamie's quick response. "Sure. Which way is it?" They passed the ambulance when they turned around to go to the roller coaster. Val asked Tyler if he wanted to come on the roller coaster with them, but Tyler said no. "Just don't say we didn't ask," Val teased. What was Tyler's problem? Was it her? Maybe he'd had another big fight with Hank.

Becka got into the very last seat on the roller coaster train. "Why are you sitting all the way back there?" Jamie asked. "The back is the best seat because it swings around the most. Want to sit here and see for yourself?" Jamie looked at the red-haired girl in the seat and sat down. "Who told you that?" The roller coaster started. 

Caitie Roth was walking toward the gift shop when she saw the ambulance. She walked over by it, near the front seat. "Hey, is Val or Jamie with you? I wanted to tell them something." "Nope. They all went to ride the roller coasters. "And you stayed here?" "Yep. I'm not much of a ride person. Hey, get in. I want to ask you a question." Caitie shook her head. "Nah. I'll stand here."

After the roller coaster, while the four were walking to the next roller coaster, Jamie said, "Ok, Becka. You were right. The back is the best. Now I have to ask you again, who told you that?" Becka smiled. "My older brother. Carter and I always ride the roller coasters at amusement park and when I was about twelve, we sat in the back on every single one…Still do. You remind me of him."

"What should I get Val for her birthday?" Tyler asked Caitie. "Let me think. When we were younger, we always gave each other best friends necklaces…She'd like something special. Maybe you should get her a journal. She's been talking about starting one. I'll have to think. Hey, why didn't you go with her?" Caitie said. "Do you want me to be honest? I get sick from even watching an upside-down roller coaster. And from going in circles, and from going up and down. I even get sick going to the ocean." Caitie raised her eyebrows. "How can you ride in the ambulance? Wouldn't you feel the hills?" "Nope. I don't know what it is, but ambulances feel smooth." Dispatch suddenly kicked onto the radio. "Vehicle one-five-six, can you hear me?" "This is vehicle one-five-six," Tyler said into his radio. "What's the situation?" By the time Dispatch had finished giving Tyler the information, the other four EMTs had shown up. They weren't too far away from where the emergency took place. They stacked a BVM, defilibrator, neck brace, and portable heart monitor onto the stretcher. They walked over to the scene. Jamie hooked the heart monitor up to the patient, Val checked his ABCs and began to take vitals, and Hank had the shock pads ready. The heart monitor was out of control. Hank got ready to shock. Suddenly, before the defilibrator was on, the heart monitor went flat line. "Don't shock." Tyler, Becka, and Jamie all said it at the same time. Hank turned on the machine and placed the shock pads on the victim. He knew he wasn't supposed to shock on a flat line. "Clear," he said. The machine shocked the patient. Hank knew at that second that he could have just ruined his job as an EMT.  



End file.
